


A Christmas gift for Tsukasa

by SinfulKitten



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21909451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinfulKitten/pseuds/SinfulKitten
Summary: Senkuu is just being nice
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Shishiou Tsukasa
Kudos: 43





	A Christmas gift for Tsukasa

**Author's Note:**

> It erased all the spaces in-between the paragraphs......
> 
> Eh, im too lazy to fix it.

Senkuu's breath fanned out in front of his face, creating a most as he rubbed his hands together, looking at the winter landscape before him. If he was correct, it was Christmas Eve, the large tree lighted up to illuminate the dark sky. S

couldn't believe it had been about a year now that he had woken up, it was kinda surreal that the whole petrification thing happened. Senkuu sighed as he turned, looking at the science shack as Chrome climbed into it, a bonfire lit in the center of the science kingdom, villagers passing gifts to each other as Chrome went into the shack to bring out gifts he and Senkuu had prepared. They were passing out Christmas Eve gifts, saving the much better ones for tomorrow night, yet Senkuu felt a pang in his chest, an empty spot witch needed to be filled.

Drawing away from the lit up tree, Senkuu climbed into the shack, glancing at Chrome as the male grabbed the Christmas Eve presents. "Senkuu! Hey, what's with the down face?" Chrome questioned, his arms full of gifts. Senkuuh wetted his lips as he picked up three presents that were stored in the corner. "I....I have to deliver these.." He hummed before stacking them ontop of one another, climbing out the shack with them as he left Chrome with more questions then before. Senkuu wasn't entirely bad, nor good. He was selfish and selfless at the same time, empathetic and apathetic. His feet led him to the edge of the snow covered forest before plunging in, quickly hurrying against the quick landscape. The cold air nipped at his face as he went down a steep hill, stopping at where his two friends were napping. Relief filled his features as they saw them unscathed, their snores light as they huddled close for warmth. Soon..they would be back together. Setting the present by their forms, still gripping one, he made his way through the rest of the strength kingdom, stopping at Tsukasa's cave opening. Carefully, he sat the neatly wrapped gift into the entrance, the makeshift paper sparkling lightly as it reflected the dying embers of the Kingdom's own bonfire. Diving out of the Strength Kingdom, Senkuu quickly made his way back home, seeing that the villagers had started to trickle away for a late night's sleep. Smiling as accomplishment filled him, Senkuu climbed into the science shack, taking his place next to Chrome in his makeshift bed.

~~~~~~

The day was bright when Tsukasa arose, yawning as he stretched, his lion pelt slipping off his shoulders. What a beautiful day, mother nature in her fullest with snow covered trees, snow packed ground, and a covered box shape in the entrance- Holy shit! Somebody snuck into the camp! Slowly walking up to the "gift", Tsukasa probbed at it with his foot, interest pricking at him. It kind of reminded him of a... Oh...It was a Christmas gift.... Today was Christmas. Eh, screw Christmas, it was for the weak... Scoffing, Tsukasa plucked up the gift, quickly ripping it open as he peered at it's contents. A.... A seashell bracket.....? The actual fuck. Huffing, Tsukasa slipped it on, a blush costing his cheeks. All she wanted was a seashell necklaces..... Fucking Senkuu was the only one who he had told that too.... Fuck it! Tsukasa would where this junk with pride! He did **NOT** have a **THING** for Senkuu at **ALL**!! Or he told himself that anyways.... Hmph! It's only fair that he should give Senkuu something.... The thought crossed his mind as he rubbed at the seashells. Only if Senkuu could see his point of view on things....only if he didn't have to be a damn brat and joined Tsukasa... _then maybe_. _Just maybe things could be different......._


End file.
